


Play

by darkmus



Series: Record [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey is in the mood to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Joey sings cheekily. He lays his chin on Seto's shoulder and blows some air in his ear. Then he wraps his arms around Seto, his hands resting possessively on Seto's chest.

Seto's head turns around slowly, as if he's having a lot of trouble reigning in his annoyance. He gives Joey a look.

A huge, silly grins bursts out onto Joey's mouth before he leans in and gives a quick peck on Seto's cheek. He can feel Seto sigh.

And then, Seto abruptly gets up and Joey nearly loses his balance. Seto smirks, swirls around and tackles Joey to the ground.

"Hey! What the--" is all he can get out before Seto pins his arms down and invades his mouth. "Mmph!"

A warm hand snakes its way into Joey's shirt.

Fortunately, the motion frees one of Joey's hands and he wraps it around Seto's back, prying at the dress shirt tucked into his lover's slacks.

"Mmm. Naughty," Seto purrs when they finally break away. Then he peppers kisses all over Joey's neck.

Joey responds with a frustrated growl.

"Bed. NOW."

Seto grins and they make their way upstairs.


End file.
